The War Of Kunark
by Xamara
Summary: This is my first everquest fic, Plz R&R, it's rated pg-13 since theres to me a lot of action and descriptivness.There is a war in Kunark with the wizards & Druid fighting to take over the Iksars Land A camp of Vah Shirs come down to help end the war in th
1. Default Chapter

The War of Kunark  
  
Disclaimer: I got this idea from a game I play called everquest. Shassadee is a name of my character everything else is made up except for the names like Iksars and Vah Shirs that's all everquest. I made this story up for my language arts class and they asked me if I would place it online. I agreed so now it is up, I hope you enjoy it and plz review after. ( - Xamara  
  
Blood covered my claws and my body is aching for help. Just as I thought today was over and I made my way to the camps, I scream out a piercing roar and drop to my knees. The feeling to lightning going through my body weakens me badly, I turn around as fast as I can to see how it is. A druid gives me a warlike smile and screams out something that then made my body feel as if it was on fire. I quickly got a hold to myself and turned to feel the sword the druid carried make its way to my ribs cutting me deep. I called out to my pet that then came rushing over and attacked the druid. I limped to the druid who was trying to attack my pet but with no luck. I striked the druid with my claws as he screamed and his dark blood got all over him. I didn't see him move, I only saw the blood gushing through him, I called off my pet as I covered my gash with a old cloth and we made our way back to the camps. As we walked I realized how bad the war is becoming, basically every other step made was either a body of an Iksar, a druid, or a wizard. Luckily, none of my family or friends have been killed, we've only been wounded. The area was brutal. When you thought you were stepping on mud you were actually stepping on more blood than actual mud.  
I entered my camp, not speaking to anyone just going into my area where I began cleaning myself. The wound on my chest area was bleeding so badly that in that area you could no longer see my white fur with my black stripes. I reached into my bag and pulled out a vial that held in it a potion a cleric gave to me for any deep wounds I receive. I poured out a little bit of the potion onto the wound. I loudly hissed as smoked began slowly healing the wound, I wrapped a large piece of clothed around my ribcage and pinned it together.  
I then heard footsteps enter my camp, I quickly turned around and grabbed my weapon for defense. I quickly dropped the weapon and bowed down.  
  
"Shassasdee, where have you been?" The large male Vah Shir asked his tone was serious and let out a small growl. He wore very strong shining armor and a gold jeweled crown, which represented his marking as the King.  
I got up from my knee, and looked at him. "King Raja, I am sorry not to make it on time, the attack continued as I was attacked on the field." King Raja looked at me noting my condition and the bloody rags that were on the table.  
"Where were you wounded?" he asked me looking at my body to find the mark.  
I moved my arm from ribcage to show a covered area that was still burning from the potion. I saw him pick up the vial and examining it.  
"Well, I'm glad you are putting this potion to good use." The King said to me.  
I nodded in agreement not sure what to say or what to expect next. It stood quiet until I decided to ask him the one question that was bothering my mind.  
"King Raja, if I may ask, what do the wizards and druids want with the land of the Iksar's?" My voice was low, I wasn't sure if it was a good question to ask or not.  
The King's face saddened, "The reason they want the land is because they are selfish beings, these lands hold runes which strength wizards and druid in their spell making and casting." I felt myself shoot up with anger, "Just for that they are willing to sacrifice their own people and all the Iksar's on Kunark?"  
"Just for that," King Raja repeated sadly, his piercing yellow eyes showing saddening emotion, which he rarely showed. "I need your help Shassadee, the only reason we left Luclin to get in the war was to help stop it." The King told me.  
"Milord, I would do anything to stop this havoc." I said to him meaning ever word.  
"I will need you to go both parties of the war and find out what kind of peace treaty they are willing to make to end this war." He told me in a secure manner.  
I was cleaning my arm while he was explaining what I needed to do, I raised my head as he looked at me.  
"Where should I go first?" I ask him politely.  
"You should first go to the camps of the wizards and the druids and speak to the starter of the war, Ashyra."  
Ashyra, what an odd name I thought to myself but he's a druid so there isn't much that isn't odd about them. I got up and began packing everything.  
"I'll leave now to get a head start is there anything I must know beforehand Master?" I asked, I wanted to be prepared for everything.  
He brushed his paw over his large dark blonde mane, "Yes there is, I want to warn you about Ashyra, be careful around him he is known to be too friendly at times and lure you into a friendship were he will then back stab you."  
I nodded to him and bowed to him, "I will return as soon as possible my King."  
The King nodded, "Be safe Shassadee."  
"I will Sire," I gathered my bag and left with my pet.  
Even though it was very dark out I was able to see everything out there. It was a long road to the wizard-druid camps. The bottom of my feet hurt badly as it felt as if the boots were wearing off. I made it up to the rocky mountain where the camps were set up. I decided to stop and take a little rest before moving on. I looked over to my side to view the complete city, the city is destroyed I said to myself. The sounds of the cries that took over the dark city broke my heart, I couldn't bear to see the devastation I did not rest and just continued on.  
I entered a village where the smell of the area was horrible. I immediately casted a spell to take away the smell of the area. I became even more disgusted walking my way through as there were poor Iksar children either dead or being enslaved in the town. While walking a pasted a small area where I saw a young group of Iksars hiding in there. I looked around to make sure no one was following me and then entered the small space. I wasn't going to let them get caught. I heard a little voice begin to cry with fear.  
"Please, don't hurt us, you killed our parents and we have no place to go." I heard a little voice say to me.  
"No, no," I whispered, "I am not a wizard nor a druid I'm a Vah Shir from Luclin I want to help you."  
I took out my bag of bottles from my backpack.  
"Here," I told them, "take this and anytime you are in danger throw a little bit of this at them this will take away all their power for a small amount of time so you can get away."  
I handed the vial to the oldest of the group who seemed only a teenager.  
"I know I can't take you with me and I can't help much but you have to go now as fast as you can and find help." I urged them.  
They all nodded to me but then the oldest came up to me.  
"Thank you for this we will use it wisely, but my little sister is hungry and sick she will not survive if we travel." He then took his sad eyes and laid them on me. "Please take her and care for her."  
My heart broke in half, this poor child she looks so sick. A normal Iksars scaly skin is dark gray but hers, they are a poor ashy light gray as if she is slowly dying. I want to take her but I have to go and make a peace treaty with Ashyra. Hell with it, I told myself she needs the care and I will take her and try and hide her for the time being.  
"Give her to me, I will take her and give her care I promise."  
A little young Iksar girl came up to me crying with the baby in her arms, "Thanks you, please when she gets older tell her about us."  
I smiled lightly at the young child, "I will, I promise."  
We all then heard the sounds of quick movement through the camp as the sound of moving robes and staffs became closer. I told them to quickly leave and they did.  
I quickly pulled out a little bit of food and fed it to her, the baby was starving. I then gave her a light potion and I placed a spell on her to rest and sleep so her body can stay strong enough until I found a cleric to heal her.  
I set a spell on my bad to make it big and comfortable for the baby to rest on. I then heard the sounds of people coming closer realizing the wizards had found me. I felt my soar body stiffen as a crystal staff went against my back.  
"What are you doing here, you do not have any business being here." One wizard told me.  
I let a small growl escape my voice to let my pet know that they had arrived. My pet then stood near the bag where the baby was resting peaceful guarding it.  
I turned around to face the wizards and picked up the backpack, "I am here to see Ashyra."  
A wizard just nodded and plainly said, "Follow me."  
I had my pet stay in the back of me so he can guard both the bag and me. We made our way through the camps to a large tent that had druid guards outside of it.  
The wizard turned around to face me, "He is in there, go in." 


	2. Chapter 2: What Comes Around Goes Around

Chapter 2: What Comes Around Goes Around  
I nodded to him and made my way through. I entered to find a druid sitting down, he was very skinny with dark brown hair his eyes were a light green. I also realized he had not on mark of battle on him.  
"Ashyra I presume," I said to him politely.  
"Yes," he got up with a smile and kissed my hand, "and you are?"  
I took my hand away from him and stood up straight, "I am Shassadee from Luclin I am here by orders of King Raja."  
"Ah yes, you are the one for the peace treaty." He smiled again, I became disgusted immediately by the way he was.  
"Yes, I am here for the peace treaty, I need to know what you want in order to stop this war." I told him very strongly.  
"Well what I want and all the wizards and druids are all of Kunark, with no Iksars on our land." He said simply.  
"That is impossible to have every Iksar gone from Kunark just so you can the land, it's not even yours." I said to him hoping his small mind would realize.  
"Well that's what we want and the war will not stop until we have it." He looked at me and sat back down in his seat.  
I saw then little sparkles of light flash from his eyes, I knew he had placed a spell on himself but had no clue which it was. He got up from his seat and stood next to me.  
"You know, a Vah Shir tigress like yourself does really deserve to be in battle," he said pointing at my scars, "and a tigress like yourself doesn't deserve to even live."  
His staff let out a strong fire, which went to my eyes, I fell down and not realizing that my pet was not let into the camp the bag was helpless. I heard him snarl as I saw him hold the baby up with his hands. I quickly for the baby's protection drew out my claws and hit him in the face and let out a large roar. I quickly caught the baby and held it close to me. I looked down on Ashyra whose face was covered in blood from my claws.  
"You will pay for helping a filth of a child like that," he said to me as he blasted me with a spell. The baby fell on the ground as I felt the spell hit me, my felt as if whips were hitting me brutally. I ran to him and began clawing every bit of him there was. I was finally joined by my pet who had safely put the still sleeping baby Iksar in a safe corner. I placed a spell on my pet that shocked Ashyra everytime he tried to hit my pet or me. My body felt numb and I then lost the feeling of my knees and fell, I yelled out me my pet to continue fighting as I went to my bag for a vial. Ashyra still shocked my body as I searched for the vial but grew weak as my pet attacked him. I finally found the vial I was looking for.  
"It time to place an end to this havoc," I threw the on the ground near him. The vial broke and then a mist went into the air as skulls surrounded him. The potion was killing him slowly and painfully every time he threw a spell he lost an ounce of his life. I regained feeling in my knees and got up, I went up to him knowing he was close to death. He was on his knees begging for the pain to stop, he deserved every ounce of it. Every Iksar he killed ever Iksar child he killed, he deserved everything that was coming to him. I gashed his chest across with my claws as he fell back, once hitting the floor he was dead. I looked over his blood-covered body and spit over it. I struggled to walk to the other side of the tent to check if the baby was okay. My pet went on back to the Vah Shir camp to inform the King what has happened. I held on the baby Iksar and I slowly saw everything go dark.  
I woke up the next morning all healed and refreshed. I had a cleric standing in front of me.  
"My, my, you are a strong one, you were an inch away from death." The cleric told me, "You are certainly lucky."  
I gave a small smile and thanked him very much. Then the thought of the little Iksar came unto my mind.  
"How is th-," I tried to complete the sentence but the cleric interrupted.  
"The baby is fine nice and healthy again she is just sleeping a little." He smiled.  
Then King Raja walked into the room. "Ah Shassadee, I see you've healed perfectly, how are you?"  
"I am fine my King," I looked up at him, "Is the war over?"  
A large smile came from the King, "Yes it is finally over, but I found out something very interesting."  
I became very curious, "What is it, my Lord?"  
"It seems that Ashyra lied to all the wizards and the druids, he told them that we and the Iksars were planning to attack them and that they should strike first." He said to me.  
I became very shocked, "So your basically saying that he did was he usually does he befriends and then he backstabs just for his use."  
The King nodded, "Yes exactly."  
I was very glad that the war was over, everything became peaceful again. Well not everything, there are still some Iksars that will never trust a druid or a wizard again which is a normal thing to feel after everything. All of the damage and lies Ashyra said to all the wizards and druid that started this war left a mark that will probably never leave. Everytime a wizard or a druid comes into the lands of Kunark they have to be wary of where they go because of the now feeling between the Iksars and them. I am sad to see that there are now problems between the races but to me I am glad the war is over no one deserves to die, except for Ashyra. I am finally going back to Luclin with the little baby who I have now named Jeshickah. I will keep my promise I've made to her brothers and sisters and I will keep a promise I made with myself, I promise to have her trained with her Iksar relatives when she becomes old enough. 


End file.
